Objectif Nounou
by MelBenaimMyles
Summary: Delphine se retrouve à garder Kira, Oscars et Gemma, comment va-t-elle s'en sortir avec les trois petits monstres des sœurs de sa petite amie ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour, me voilà de retour dans l'univers d'Orphan Black, pour une mini fic centrée sur Delphine et les enfants d'Alison et Sarah.**_

 _ **Ça m'est venu avant de dormir après avoir regardé tout un tas de vidéo sur Delphine, je me suis rendu compte qu'on n'avait pas de scène entre les enfants et Delphine, alors j'ai écrit ça.**_

 _ **Si je devais le situer dans le temps, je dirais que ça se situe après la Saison 3, donc pour moi Delphine survit et va TRES BIEN, d'ailleurs si on écoute Graeme Manson il a l'air d'être d'accord avec ça !**_

 _ **Bien sûr, comme toujours, rien ne m'appartient, sinon Delphine ne se serait jamais fait tirer dessus et Shay n'existerait même pas.**_

 _ **Sur ce, je vais me taire et vous laisser lire ce chapitre, bonne lecture !**_

 _ **DC**_

 _ **Delphine hallucinait, ça ne pouvait être que ça bien entendu, Alison et Sarah n'étaient pas devant elle pour lui demander de garder leurs 3 têtes blondes, ce n'était pas possible !**_

 _ **Premièrement parce que ni l'une, ni l'autre ne lui faisait confiance et ensuite parce qu'elle n'était pas douée avec les enfants.**_

\- Et Felix ? Il ne peut pas le faire ? _**Fini par demander la blonde d'une petite voix, une fois le choc de la demande passée.**_

\- Non, et tu penses bien que si il avait pu le faire jamais nous ne serions ici, _**rétorqua Sarah en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine.**_

\- Sarah ! _**S'exclama Alison,**_ on avait dit que l'on serait gentilles... Delphine, tu es vraiment notre dernière chance, j'ai promis ce dîner à Donnie depuis des semaines et c'est pareil avec Sarah et Cal, il faut que tu nous aides !

\- Je... Ok..., _**fini par soupirer la française, tout en s'invectivant de ne pouvoir refuser quoi que ce soit aux copies conforme de sa petite amie.**_

\- Super, tu vas voir ils seront sage comme des images... Il faudra que tu récupères Gemma chez sa copine Casey à 17 heures et Oscar à l'entrainement de foot à 17 heures 30, surtout n'arrive pas en retard. Comme c'est le week-end ils peuvent se coucher à 22 heures 30, mais pas plus tard et...

 _ **Ok, maintenant elle n'était plus sûre du tout de voir garder ses trois petits monstres, si Sarah lui rajoutait autant de consigne, elle démissionnait tout de suite.**_

 _ **Comprenant, en voyant le regard paniqué de la blonde que si Alison continuait elles allaient perdre leur Baby-Sitter, Sarah la fit taire en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche.**_

\- Ali' je suis sûr, je suis persuadée même que Delphine va s'en sortir avec les enfants. Alors évite de la faire flipper, sinon on ne pourra pas profiter de notre soirée.

 _ **La française était maintenant à deux doigts de remercier Sarah pour avoir empêchée Alison de continuer sa liste, qui, elle était persuadée, faisait sa taille.**_

\- Ok, mais s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à mes enfants, je...hmpf...

 _ **Persuadée que sa sœur allait repartir dans un monologue se menace, Sarah c'était empressée de la faire taire en remettant sa main devant sa bouche, stoppant ainsi le flot de parole.**_

\- Très bien, je me tais...

\- Bien, quant à moi je te déposerais Kira avant que tu ailles chercher les deux monstres d'Ali, si tu pouvais ne pas l'amener à l'intérieur de l'institut DYAD ça serait cool.

\- Je suis en congé pour les trois prochaines semaines, je compte partir avec Cosima quelque part, dès qu'elle aura fini sa semaine de cours du soir.

\- Sans nous consulter ?! _**Demanda Sarah, faisant soupirer Delphine qui la regarda de travers, outch, c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée d'énerver le doc maintenant.**_

\- Cosima est assez grande pour prendre ses propres décisions, et c'est étrange, mais quand il s'agit de me confier vos enfants parce que vous voulez sortir, là, je deviens assez bien. Donc soit c'est oui pour les deux, soit c'est non et ça concerne les deux aussi.

 _ **OK, là la blonde venait de les souffler, c'était du génie, si les deux sœurs refusaient que Delphine amène Cosima en vacance, elles devraient annuler leurs dîners prévues se soir.**_

\- Très bien, _**soupira Sarah,**_ on n'intervient pas pour ton futur départ en vacance avec Cosima, si en échange tu gardes nos enfants.

\- Nous avons donc un marché, _**sourit la française, avant de tendre la main, afin de celer son accord avec sa belle-sœur.**_

\- Nous avons un marché, _**répondit la brune, avant de serrer la main de Delphine.**_

 _ **DC**_

 _ **Et voilà, je sais que c'est le chapitre est petit, mais au départ ça devait être un OS, mais j'ai trouvé ça plus sympa de le découper en plusieurs parties.**_

 _ **Je vous dis donc à bientôt pour la suite, elle devrait normalement être là dans 7 jours si tout se passe bien.**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour, je ne sais pas si quelqu'un lit cette mini-fic, comme je n'ai pas eu une seule review, ni une seule mise en favoris, mais voici le chapitre 2.**_

 _ **C'est un chapitre consacré à Sarah et Kira avant qu'elles n'arrivent chez Delphine et l'arrivée chez Delphine, mais je ne vous en dit pas plus pour ne pas vous spoiler, enfin, si bien entendu quelqu'un lit cette fics.**_

 _ **Je rappelle que je ne possède rien, tout appartient aux créateurs d'Orphan Black, sinon croyez-moi, jamais cette saison ne se serait terminée sur un cliffhanger pareille.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **DC**_

\- Tu seras sage avec Delphine...

\- Je suis toujours sage Maman, _**répondit la petite brunette, un léger sourire aux lèvres.**_

\- Je sais ma chérie, mais je préfère prévenir que guérir.

\- Ok... Pourquoi j'ai le droit de voir Auntie Delphine maintenant ?

\- Auntie ?

\- Ben oui, c'est la chérie d'Auntie Cosima, alors c'est ma Auntie aussi.

\- Ouai... Tu demanderas peut-être à Delphine si elle est d'accord avec ça avant de l'appeler comme ça, ok ?

\- Ok, mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

 _ **Décidément, cette gamine était bien trop intelligente pour son bien.**_

\- Parce qu'elle travaille au DYAD et que j'avais bien trop peur qu'ils s'en prennent à toi.

\- Mais maintenant tu n'as plus peur ?

\- Toujours un peu, mais j'ai confiance en Delphine, enfin, assez pour te confier à elle une soirée, mais ça reste entre nous.

\- Promis, _**acquiesça Kira, un air sérieux sur le visage, déterminée à garder le secret, aussi petit soit-il, que sa maman venait de lui confier.**_

\- Super, _**sourit Sarah, tout en s'arrêtant devant un immeuble, garant rapidement sa voiture avant d'en sortir, récupérant le sac de sa fille à l'arrière, la petite brunette quittant également le véhicule, suivant ensuite sa mère dans l'immeuble se trouvant devant elle, détaillant tout ce qui se trouvait devant elle.**_

 _ **C'était un joli quartier, il y avait un parc à côté de l'immeuble et beaucoup d'arbre.**_

 _ **L'immeuble n'était pas vieux lui non plus, il ne ressemblait pas du tout à celui d'oncle Félix.**_

 _ **Sautillant jusqu'à l'entrée, Kira s'empressa de chercher le nom de Delphine parmi tous ceux se trouvant sur l'interphone.**_

 _ **Elle avait entendu sa Maman dire le nom de famille de la française une fois, alors quand elle vit le nom de Cormier à sa hauteur, la petite brune s'empressa d'appuyer dessus.**_

\- Tu aurais pu m'attendre Chipie !

\- Je savais où appuyer, _**répondit simplement la petite brunette en haussant les épaules.**_

\- Oui ? _**Retentit la voix veloutée de la française dans l'interphone, faisant sautiller Kira, elle était heureuse de pouvoir enfin apprendre à connaitre la petite amie de sa Auntie Cosima dont elle avait tant entendu parler par cette dernière.**_

\- C'est Kira, _**lança avec enthousiasme la petite fille, provoquant un léger rire de l'autre côté du haut-parleur.**_

\- Bonjour Kira, je t'ouvre, mon appartement est au deuxième étage, _**ajouta la voix, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre devant elle sans qu'elle n'ait besoin d'y toucher.**_

\- C'est comme de la magie, _**s'amusa la petite tête brune, avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment avec toujours autant d'enthousiasme, Sarah ayant du mal à la suivre.**_

 _ **Arrivées au deuxième étage, les deux filles de la famille Manning repérèrent rapidement l'appartement de Delphine, la blonde les attendait sur le pas de la porte.**_

\- Bonjour Delphine, _**chantonna Kira en s'approchant de la française, s'arrêtant juste devant elle, semblant soudain impressionnée, elle était bien plus impressionnante qu'elle ne s'en souvenait, mais elle se souvenait aussi que Cosima lui disait toujours du bien d'elle, alors elle s'avança encore un peu, plaçant ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme qui se figea quelque peu, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la fillette agisse ainsi,**_ je suis contente que ce soit toi qui me garde , c'est comme si je passais la soirée avec une autre de mes Aunties.

\- Kira, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit dans la voiture ? _**Soupira Sarah, malgré elle amusée par sa fille qui semblait réussir à mettre mal à l'aise la grande Delphine Cormier.**_

\- Que je devais demander avant d'appeler Delphine, Auntie Delphine, _**récita la petite brune.**_

\- C'est bien, tu t'en souviens au moins et que n'as-tu pas fait ?

\- Je n'ai pas demandé à Delphine si elle voulait bien que je l'appelle Auntie Delphine, je suis désolée...

 _ **Voir la petite brune si défaite brisa le cœur de Delphine, elle était tellement adorable...**_

 _ **Se laissant glisser au sol, la Docteur en Immunologie attrapa le visage de la petite brune entre les mains, caressant doucement sa joue de son pouce.**_

\- Je serais plus que ravis que tu m'appelles Auntie Delphine, _**murmura la française avec douceur, faisant sourire Sarah intérieurement, elle était soulagée de voir la blonde agir ainsi, même si elle avait dit à Kira lui faire assez confiance pour qu'elle la garde, elle restait tout de même un peu sur ses gardes, mais ce genre de scène ne faisait qu'accroitre la confiance qu'elle pouvait accorder à la jeune femme face à elle.**_

\- Super, _**sourit la petite brunette en tapant dans ses mains.**_

\- Et maintenant que dirais-tu d'entrer à l'intérieur, j'ai préparé du chocolat chaud.

\- Cool ! _**S'exclama Kira, avant de pénétrer dans l'appartement avec enthousiasme, laissant Sarah et Delphine sur le pas de la porte.**_

\- Tu veux entrer ? _**Proposa la française,**_ histoire de prouver que mon appartement n'est pas un immense laboratoire du DYAD.

\- Ouai, je vais entrer, mais pas pour ça, _**s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter**_ , je veux m'assurer que ma fille a bien retenue les consignes que je lui ai donné...

 _ **DC**_

 _ **Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, si c'était bien ou pas d'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, ça me fera plaisir.**_

 _ **Ca me permettra aussi de voir si quelqu'un me lit, parce que là j'ai l'impression de publier dans le vide.**_

 _ **A bientôt pour la suite.**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour à ceux qui pourrait lire ça, voici le chapitre 3, il concerne Kira et Delphine.**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

 _ **J'en profite pour remercier ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, vraiment vous êtes géniaux, ça m'a vraiment motivée pour vous publier ce chapitre plus vite.**_

 _ **Bien entendu, comme toujours je ne possède absolument rien, sinon Delphine aurait toujours ses cheveux bouclés trop choupi des deux premières saisons et Shay n'existerait pas.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **DC**_

 _ **Sarah venait de partir, après s'être assuré que Kira ne ferait pas de bêtise.**_

 _ **La petite était généralement quelqu'un d'extrêmement calme, mais ce soir elle ne serait pas seule avec Delphine, elle aurait sa cousine et son cousin et dieu seul sait à quel point cela pourrait devenir compliqué pour la française.**_

 _ **La brunette elle, c'était installée autour de la table, dessinant sur une feuille blanche, tout en buvant son chocolat chaud.**_

\- Que dessines-tu ? _**S'enquit la jeune femme en se penchant pour voir ce que faisait Kira.**_

\- Je dessine ma famille, là c'est Maman avec Papa, ils sont en amoureux, là c'est Auntie Alison et Oncle Donnie avec Gemma et Oscars, là c'est Auntie Helena, elle avec son amoureux, je ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble je ne l'ai pas encore vu, mais elle me l'a décrit... Là c'est Oncle Félix, il est en train de faire un portrait et là c'est Auntie Cosima et toi.

\- C'est un très joli dessin, _**murmura Delphine, touchée que la petite brune la considère comme faisant partie de sa famille.**_

\- Merci, il est pour toi, tu n'es pas obligée de l'accrocher ou quoi que ce soit, mais c'est un cadeau de remerciement pour me garder ce soir.

\- Mais je vais l'accrocher, je pense qu'il y a même une place sur mon réfrigérateur pour lui.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Affirmatif, maintenant fini ton chocolat, nous devons aller chercher Gemma et Oscar et je ne voudrais vraiment pas me faire disputer par ta Auntie Alison parce que nous sommes en retard.

\- C'est vrai qu'Auntie Alison s'énerve vite, _**répondit amusée la petite, avant de porter la tasse de chocolat chaud avec de la chantilly à ses lèvres.**_

 _ **DC**_

 _ **Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, j'attends vos reviews.**_

 _ **J'essaye de publier le prochain chapitre au plus vite.**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour,**_ ** _j'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vos proches aussi, si ce n'est pas le cas, je suis vraiment désolée... Ce qui est arrivé est vraiment horrible, je ne comprendrais jamais ce besoin qu'on ses pourritures de détruire des vies humaines comme ça, de tuer des personnes innocentes..._**

 _ **J'ai hésité un peu à attendre pour poster et puis je me suis dit qu'on allait pas s'arrêter de vivre, donc voici le nouveau chapitre de la fic, celui-ci est centré sur Delphine, Kira et Gemma.**_

 _ **Mais je ne vous en dit pas plus, pour ne pas gâcher l'histoire.**_

 _ **Bien entendu, comme toujours, rien ne m'appartient, seul l'histoire que je raconte sort de mon esprit.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **DC**_

 _ **Gemma était déjà prête quand Delphine se gara devant la maison des parents de la petite Casey, un petit sac à dos de couleur rose à la main, sautillant d'impatience.**_

\- Kira ! _**S'exclama la petite fille, lâchant son sac avant de courir jusqu'à sa cousine.**_

 _ **Elles se connaissaient depuis peu, mais l'une comme l'autre des petites filles avaient étés heureuse de découvrir que leur famille était plus grande qu'elles le pensaient.**_

\- Salut Gemma.

\- C'est vraiment, vraiment trop bien qu'on passe la soirée ensembles, habituellement Maman nous fait juste garder Oscars et moi soit par Mamie, soit par une vieille voisine qui nous raconte plein d'histoire qu'on ne comprend pas vraiment.

\- Ben Auntie Delphine est plus cool, elle a mis la musique à fond dans la voiture comme le fait Auntie Cosima, et on a chanté super fort.

\- Bien sûr, ça reste entre nous, je n'ai pas envie de me faire tirer les oreilles par vos deux mamans.

\- Maman ne tire pas les oreilles, _**haussa les épaules la petite métisse**_ , elle crie, beaucoup, mais c'est tout.

\- La mienne peut te botter les fesses, mais elle ne le fera pas pour ça, elle aime bien mettre la musique à fond elle aussi.

\- Bien, tu as toutes tes affaires Gemma ?

\- Oui, _**acquiesça la petite brune, avant de sautiller sur place.**_

 _ **Elle était visiblement ravis de passer sa soirée et peut être même sa nuit avec Delphine, ce qui soulagea cette dernière.**_

 _ **Elle ne savait pas réellement comment se placer face aux nièces et neveux de Cosima, Kira semblait l'avoir parfaitement acceptée, mais elle n'était pas certaine que cela soit le cas des deux enfants d'Allison.**_

\- Très bien, alors dans ce cas, c'est partit pour aller chercher ton petit frère au foot, _**sourit Delphine, ramassant le sac de la petite par terre, guidant les deux têtes brunes jusqu'à sa voiture.**_

 _ **DC**_

 _ **Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez vraiment pas à me laisser une review, ça peut me motiver à écrire encore sur Orphan Black**_

 _ **Surtout que j'ai 3 idées de fics beaucoup plus longue sur la série, donc si vous voulez les voir par ici, c'est à vous de jouer !**_

 _ **A bientôt,**_

 _ **MelDiCaireBenaim.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonjour, voici le chapitre numéro 5 de cette mini-fiction.**_

 _ **Cette fois-ci tous les enfants sont réunis pour faire tourner en bourrique, ou pas, Delphine.**_

 _ **Comme toujours, je ne possède pas la série, les personnages, rien du tout.**_

 _ **Je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

 _ **DC**_

 _ **Une fois Oscars récupéré et la porte de son appartement passée, Delphine avait rapidement organisé un vote à main levé afin de décider comment leur soirée allait se passer.**_

 _ **Les trois têtes brunes c'étaient montrées extrêmement enthousiaste quand elle leur avait proposé une soirée crêpe devant un DVD de leur choix.**_

 _ **Elle n'était pas tellement Disney, si ce n'est un ou deux en français qu'elle gardait toujours avec elle, des sortes de madeleines de Proust, mais Cosima lui avait donné quelques suggestions de DVD qui pourrait plaire aux trois petits monstres et dans son soucis de bien faire, elle c'était empressée d'en acheter quelques un pour leur soirée, espérant avoir visée juste.**_

\- Super la reine des neiges ! _**Lança avec enthousiasme Gemma en prenant le DVD, le sourire le plus énorme qu'elle pouvait faire sur le visage, tandis que Kira et Oscars tapaient des**_ _**mains à côté avec tout autant d'enthousiasme.**_

 _ **Visiblement elle avait fait carton plein pour le DVD, voilà une chose qui était positive pour ce soir.**_

\- Bon alors, va pour La Reine Des Neiges, _**sourit la jeune femme,**_ mais d'abord, tous les trois vous aller m'aider à faire la pâte des crêpes.

 _ **Les cris d'enthousiasme ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre et les trois têtes brunes furent dans la cuisine avant qu'elle n'est eue le temps de dire ouf.**_

\- Bien, Gemma, tu seras chargée de lire les instructions et les ingrédients qu'il nous faut pour préparer les crêpes, Kira tu te charges de tourner notre mixture et Oscars je te fais confiance avec les ingrédients.

\- Oui mon Commandant ! _**Lancèrent en cœur les trois enfants avant de prendre place chacun à son poste, faisant sourire d'amusement la grande blonde.**_

 _ **DC**_

 _ **Et voilà j'espère que ce petit chapitre vous à plus, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me motive pour écrire sur mes plus grandes fics sur Orphan Black, puisque celle-ci est déjà fini d'écrire depuis quelques temps.**_

 _ **Je vous dis donc à bientôt pour le chapitre 6 !**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello, me voici de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, afin de préserver le monde de la dévastation... Hum pardon, je m'égare, regarder un épisode de Pokémon avant de publier, ce n'était peut-être pas l'idée du siècle.**_

 _ **En tout cas j'espère que vous êtes toujours présent pour suivre cette mini-fic et que la petitesse des chapitres ne vous empêche pas de kiffer l'histoire.**_

 _ **Bien entendu, comme toujours, je ne possède absolument rien, seul l'idée de cette fanfiction est de moi.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous !**_

 _ **DC**_

 _ **La pâte à crêpe était pratiquement terminée quand Oscars eu la brillante idée d'envoyer valser une poignée de farine dans le visage de sa cousine, la faisant répliquer dans la seconde avec elle aussi une poignée de farine.**_

 _ **Et ce qui était une simple petite recette fini en bataille de farine rangée.**_

 _ **Kira et Delphine d'un côté et Gemma et Oscars de l'autre.**_

 _ **La française et la fille de Sarah planquée derrière le plan de travail, tandis que le frère et la sœur étaient eux derrière la table prêts à**_ _**attaquer.**_

\- Rendez-vous bande d'Evil Pirate ! _**Lança la blonde en prenant un accent anglais et une voix féroce, faisant pouffer les trois enfants.**_

\- Même pas en rêve ! _**Cria Oscars son bras sortant de derrière la table, son poing serré.**_

\- Alors on va vous battre ! _**Rétorqua Kira, en tentant de prendre le même accent que sa Auntie Delphine avec plus ou moins de succès.**_

\- C'est ce que l'on va voir ! _**Rétorqua Gemma, avant de sortir de sa cachette avec un paquet de farine entre les mains, courant jusqu'à ses deux adversaires, envoyant de la farine voler partout.**_

 _ **Mais Delphine ayant vu le coup arriver, c'était muni de la casserole qu'elle avait sortit pour réaliser les crêpes se protégeant le visage du mieux qu'elle le pouvait ne recevant ainsi par de farine sur sa peau, mais sur ses vêtements qui devinrent totalement blanc.**_

 _ **Lâchant la poêle, la jeune femme attrapa la fille d'Alison par la taille, laissant le loisir à Kira de mettre de la farine dans les cheveux de sa cousine.**_

\- Stop ! Stop ! Je me rends ! _**Cria la petite fille en se débattant,**_ vous m'avez vaincu ! _**Ajouta-t-elle en se retenant de rire.**_

\- Ca ne fonctionne que si Oscars se rend lui aussi ! _**Rétorqua Kira en envoyant une nouvelle poignée de farine sur sa cousine.**_

\- Oscars rend toi !

\- Ok, ok, je me rends ! _**Ronchonna se dernier en sortant de sa cachette pour rejoindre sa sœur, sous les cris victorieux de la brune, mais également de Delphine qui c'était laissée prendre aux jeux.**_

\- Bien, maintenant douche pour tout le monde ! Pendant ce temps je vais tenter de rattraper notre pâte à crêpe et la cuisine

\- D'accord chef ! _**Lancèrent en cœur les trois enfants tout en effectuant le salut militaire, avant de suivre Delphine jusqu'à la salle de bain...**_

DC

 _ **Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, il ne reste plus que deux chapitres après celui-ci, donc je vais lancer un petit sondage sur ma page Facebook pour décider laquelle de mes trois idées de fiction Cophine je vais développer.**_

 _ **Pour trouver le lien de ma page, rendez-vous sur mon profil.**_

 _ **Je vous dis à très bientôt pour le chapitre 7 !**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez tous bien, que vous êtes prêt à lire ce petit chapitre qui est l'avant dernier de cette mini fiction.**_

 _ **Je suis d'ors et déjà désolée pour ceux qui auront la chanson de la Reine des Neiges en tête après la lecture de ce chapitre, mais j'adore cette chanson.**_

 _ **Bien entendu, comme toujours, je ne possède rien, ni Delphine, ni Kira, ni Gemma, ni Oscars.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **DC**_

 _ **Installés tous les quatre à même le sol sur un épais tapis, ils dégustaient les crêpes qu'avait réussie à faire Delphine, tout en regardant la Reine des Neiges entonner son très célèbre "Let It Go", ce qui suffit aux trois enfants pour qu'ils se lèvent, prenant des manières théâtrales pour suivre ce que faisait la blonde à l'écran.**_

\- Let It Goooo ! Let It Goooo ! _**Chantonnais Kira, tout en tournoyant sur elle-même, laissant Gemma prendre la suite de la chanson.**_

\- Can't Hold It Back Anymore !

\- Let It Goooo ! Let It Goooo !

\- Turn Away And Slam The Door !

 _ **Sortant son téléphone de sa poche, la française s'empressa de le mettre en mode caméra, afin de filmer ses neveux et nièces.**_

\- Chante avec nous Auntie Delphine ! _**S'écria en sautillant Kira, rejoignant la blonde.**_

\- Je ne connais pas cette chanson, _**avoua la dîtes Auntie Delphine, légèrement honteuse devant la moue scandalisée des trois enfants.**_

\- Mais tout le monde connait la Reine des Neiges !

\- Et bien pas moi, je suis désolée les enfants.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, _**décida finalement Oscars en s'approchant**_ , parce que tu es super cool quand même, alors tu as le droit de ne pas connaître la Reine des Neiges.

\- C'est gentil Oscars, mais maintenant grâce à vous trois je saurais la chanson de la Reine des Neiges.

\- Et la prochaine fois tu l'as chantera avec nous ?

\- La prochaine fois je la chanterais avec vous, _**acquiesça la blonde, les trois enfants sautillant de joie face à cette promesse, leur Auntie Delphine était décidément trop cool.**_

 _ **DC**_

 _ **Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**_

 _ **On se donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre.**_

 _ **Je rappelle que vous pouvez encore voter sur ma page fan pour la fiction que vous voulez que je publie en premier parmi les 3 que j'ai en projet.**_

 _ **Vous avez jusqu'à dimanche prochain, ensuite je clôture les votes.**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bonjour, voici le dernier chapitre de cette mini fic, il est centré sur Cosima et un peu Delphine, parce que je ne peux décemment pas faire une fiction sur OB sans mettre un peu de Cophine.**_

 _ **Je voulais encore vous remercier pour vos reviews sur cette mini fiction, vraiment, vous m'avez grave motivée pour écrire une fiction plus longue.**_

 _ **La gagnante sera d'ailleurs annoncée en fin de chapitre, mais je ne vous en dit pas plus, bonne lecture à vous !**_

 _ **DC**_

 _ **Pénétrant dans l'appartement plongé dans l'obscurité, Cosima alluma la lumière du couloir, afin de voir dans quelle direction elle se rendait, ne voulant pas marcher sur quelque chose**_ _**qui risquerait de faire du bruit et donc réveiller sa petite amie.**_

 _ **Avançant jusqu'à arriver au salon, la jeune scientifique fronça les sourcils en voyant la télévision toujours allumée, diffusant en boucle le menu du DVD de la Reine Des Neiges.**_

 _ **S'avançant dans la pièce pour aller éteindre la télévision, la brunette faillit marcher sur le bras de sa petite amie, qui dormait a même le sol, les trois enfants à sa droite, tous les quatre plus ou moins emmitouflé dans les couvertures qui se trouvait habituellement sur le canapé.**_

 _ **Attendrit par la scène, Cosima s'empressa de se saisir de son téléphone, afin de prendre une photo, elle avait hâte de montrer ça à ses sœurs, elles n'allaient pas en revenir.**_

 _ **Elles qui étaient si inquiètes de laisser leurs trois têtes brunes à sa petite amie.**_

 _ **Décidant que les quatre personnes au sol serait bien mieux dans un lit, Cosima attrapa l'une de ses nièces, la portant avec plus ou moins de mal jusqu'à la chambre d'amie, la déposant sur le lit, avant d'aller chercher la deuxième, la couchant à côté de sa cousine.**_

 _ **Puis elle plaça Oscars sur le canapé, le couvrant de la couverture qui était maintenant abandonnée au sol, avant de se baisser, s'asseyant à même le sol pour caresser les cheveux redevenu bouclés depuis quelques semaines, de sa petite amie.**_

\- _Mon petit chiot_ , _**souffla dans un français plein d'accent américain, faisant sourire Delphine dans son demi-sommeil.**_

\- Dormir...

\- Je sais amour, mais crois-moi, demain tu me remercieras quand tu n'auras pas de courbature partout.

\- M'kay, _**marmonna-t-elle sans ouvrir les yeux, laissant Cosima la transporter jusqu'à leur chambre, l'aidant à enlever son pantalon avant de la border tendrement, posant un baiser sur son front.**_

 _ **Une fois cela fait, la scientifique reprit son téléphone, envoyant un rapide message à ses sœurs.**_

 _"Tout c'est très bien passé, tout le monde va bien, ils dormaient déjà tous comme des bébés quand je suis rentrée._

 _Je vous envoie en PJ une photo preuve ;o)._

 _\- Cosima"_

 _ **Après cela, la jeune femme alla rapidement se changer, avant de rejoindre sa petite amie dans son lit, soulagée que tout ce que ses sœurs est pu imaginer ne se soit pas passé, espérant qu'un jour enfin, elles verraient Delphine comme elle la voyait elle...**_

 _ **DC**_

 _ **Et voilà, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous a plus, j'attends bien entendu vos reviews sur le sujet !**_

 _ **Comme annoncé en début de chapitre, il est temps de vous annoncer la fiction gagnante, il s'agit de la fiction numéro 3, celle dans laquelle Cosima essaye de découvrir qui est la petite fille sur une photo trouvée dans la chambre de Delphine, aidée de tout le CloneClub.**_

 _ **Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour les autres, je les ferais plus tard, quand j'aurais fini celle-ci.**_

 _ **A bientôt pour le début de cette nouvelle aventure, je vais tenter de publier dans 2/3 semaines, j'essaye d'avoir un peu d'avance avant de publier.**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles.**_


End file.
